powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Animal Brigade
Power Rangers Animal Brigade is based on and an adaption of Choujuu Sentai Liveman in Toonwriter's Power Rangers series. Synopsis This series takes place on Animan Academy, Seattle, which is both a location and a school for scientists. One day, Animan Academy's three finest students, Kuban Stroud, Sienna Walters and Ian Kelly, felt their talents were being wasted at Animan Academy and left. They accepted a position in the evil organization, the Dark Voltage Group. On the night of their departure, their former classmates Patrick Landers, Henry Handover, Jennifer Lanstone, Tadik Barton and Mary Lancaster saw them leaving on a spaceship. When asked where they were going, Kuban drew a gun on the five, injuring Tadik and Mary. Prior to the pair's injuries, Tadik and Mary were working alongside Patrick, Henry, and Jennifer in creating a suit strong enough for space exploration. They had made substantial progress on the night that they were injured. One of the professors at the school, Professor Starr, pitched in to help them complete their original ambitions. Starr was also worried that the Dark Voltage Group would begin attacking people, and thus helped out to prepare against a future assault. Two years later, Animan Academy launched a shuttle for space exploration. However, a mysterious ship appears and downs the shuttle; Patrick, Henry and Jennifer are among the few survivors. They discover that Kuban, Sienna and Ian were responsible for the destruction of the shuttle. As a result, Patrick, Henry and Jennifer took up the powers of the original project, becoming Animal Brigade Power Rangers to battle against their former classmates and the Dark Voltage Group. Later in the series, they are joined by Cory and Todd Parker, identical twin brothers who also vowed to avenge Tadik and Mary, their best friends. Also later in the series, Ian realized how wrong he was in trying to kill his own mother. As a result, he quit Dark Voltage and became the sixth Animal Brigade Power Ranger, leaving the villains to clone him and become the true Zoltar. Near the finale, after Sienna became human again and Kuban paid for his crimes, they were also cloned, whereas the evil Sienna and Kuban clones become the true Persephone and Lokar, respectively. Thus, Sienna and Kuban decided to join Power Rangers Animal Brigade, angry at Lokar for his rotten deeds, and becoming the seventh and eighth Animal Brigade Power Rangers. Characters Rangers Allies *Prof. Starr *Carlatron: Voiced by Monica Rial. Based on Colon. *Major Kuban Stroud *Sienna Walters *Dr. Austin Ashmond *Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) *Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Pink Zeo Ranger) *Tadik Barton: Portrayed by Zac Efron *Mary Crawford: Portrayed by Vanessa Hudgens Villains: The Dark Voltage Group *Dark Voltage **Prof. Deadalus **Major Kuban Stroud/Lokar: Based on Doctor Kemp and Lokar from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; Portrayed by Michael Cardelle **Sienna Walters/Persephone: Based on Doctor Mazenda. **Persephone (clone) **Ian Kelley/Zoltar: Based on Doctor Obular. **Zoltar (clone) **Dr. Austin Ashmond/Ravana: Based on Arashi Busujima/Doctor Ashura. **Perishus: Based on Guildian Guildos. **Montarus: Based on Guardnoid Gash. **Xapanaj: Based on Chibuchian Butchy. **Cervantrons: Based on Jimmers. Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call Roll Call Team-Morph: “Animal Brigade! All in!” *Patrick: Red Falcon Ranger! *Henry: Yellow Lion Ranger! *Jennifer: Blue Dolphin Ranger! *Cory: Black Bison Ranger! *Todd: Green Rhino Ranger! *Ian: Orange Tiger Ranger! *Sienna: Pink Swan Ranger! *Kuban: Silver Eagle Ranger! *Patrick: Animals that charge above and beyond the call of duty! All: Power Rangers Animal Brigade! Arsenal *Twin Brace Morphers *Creature Blasters *Animal Brigade Power Blaster *Falcon Saber *Lion Bazooka *Dolphin Bow *Falcon Sword *Lion Gauntlet *Bison Rod *Rhino Cut Blades *Tiger Swords *Swan Staff *Garuda Saber *Animal Brigade Ultra Power Blaster Vehicles *Red Falcon Cycle *Yellow Lion Cycle *Blue Dolphin Cycle *Cougar Carrier Zords * Sea base Tortoise: is the undersea base and carrier of the Animal Brigade Rangers. It houses all their Zords. It also launches the Buffalo Carrierzord to the surface when any of their mecha are required for battle. base of the Gran Tortoise. * Buffalo Carrierzord * Super Beast Megazord *Beast Megazord **Red Jet Falcon Zord **Yellow Land Lion Zord **Aqua Dolphin Zord *Boxer Megazord **Black Bison Zord **Green Rhino Zord See Also Category:Ranger Teams Category:Toonwriter